Case of deduction
by magirl0413
Summary: "Moriarty is my only goal you should know that," he whispered. "That is true but... are you ready to pay the price for your success," she answered just as softly. He nodded, "i am willing to pay anything to defeat him," he growled. She sighed and turned away, "You might not agree with yourself once it is gone."
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was just in my head and I wont be updated again until I have completed or at least updated my other story, but that shouldn't take to long. Hope you enjoy**

'_Moriarty,' the dying man screamed._

"Moriarty…Moriarty…..Moriarty," Sherlock said in his chair.

He heard the upstairs door open and close and his flatmate walk down the stairs and into the living room. Before John could say anything Sherlock said in his usual board draw, "Cup of tea thanks."

"Sure Sherlock," John Watson said tiredly.

Just as the Water was boiling Mrs. Hudson came walking up the stairs. "Good morning Dear," she said in that motherly way.

"Good morning Mrs. Hudson," John said as he poured the tea, "Cup?"

"No thank you dear, just come to say that we'll be getting a new resident in 221," she said and he eyes glinted.

Sherlock looked up from his staring at the wall, "New resident?" He asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes dear and I think you will rather like her," She said with mischief.

"Her….? I rather doubt it," he said, his voice clearly displaying his disdain.

"Oh yes Sherlock, you will like her quite a bit," she said cryptically and walked out of the room.

"Batty old woman," Sherlock said bitterly.

There was a knock at the door and Sherlock heard Mrs. Hudson open the door and DI Lestrade walked into the room.

"Sherlock we've got a body down at the Thames," He said.

Instantly Sherlock was up and grabbed his scarf and Jacket and was out the door, John following close behind.

LINE BREAK!

He walked quickly do the body and knelt down, "Age: Late fifties, Husband for at least twenty years. Died of three stab wounds to the chest and-" A feminine voice interrupted, "He was however drowned first before chest wounds."

Sherlock stood up and whipped around to face the owner of the voice, A tall thin woman of at least thirty with long, straight brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you," Sherlock said with distain.

"Bronwyn Thompson," She said curtly in just as much disgust.

"John Watson," John said extending his hand. She looked at it.

"Flatmates, Doctor, War Veteran, Strong, courageous, strong sense of morals… Crack shot….. and quite a bit of patients," she said in a board tone. "And you," she said turning away for John astonished expression and facing Sherlock, "Very observant… Previous smoker… using patches, barely eat or barely sleep, only do so when extremely exhausted or," She glanced at John, "When forced to." "Disdainful towards people and intellectually superior as well as a self-proclaimed Highly functioning sociopath, bit fond of yourself aren't you," She said smugly.

John couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock's bemused face. "How did you….." He said.

"Deduction and simple reasoning of logic," She said in a board tone that rivaled that of Sherlock.

"And what are you doing at my crime scene," Sherlock said with obvious frustration.

"She's here helping with our investigation," Lestrade said behind him.

Sherlock rounded on him, "What for?! I am perfectly capable of solving this case on my own! It is completely obvious that the-"

"Wife's sister did it," They said together.

Sherlock and Bronwyn both rounded on each other. "Why are you trying to-"

"Invade on my investigation," they both said.

Sherlock and Bronwyn stared at each other in anger and annoyance.

"Hmph," the both turned away.

"Um ok well that just got extremely awkward," John said and he stepped in between them.

"So how did you two come to that conclusion," Lestrade asked hesitantly.

"It was obvious," they both said at once. They looked at each other with annoyance.

"Ummm Sherlock why don't you start," Lestrade said and Bronwyn huffed in annoyance and Sherlock smirked.

"Well it was obvious that the man was having an affair probably with one of his colleagues," he said.

"Ok so how does that explain why he was murdered by his wife's sister," John said. Sherlock and Bronwyn huffed in annoyance. They glared at each other, and John smiled.

"Well why doesn't Bronwyn take over," John said with amusement.

She gazed at Sherlock with a smirk, "Well considering that it was probably an older sister she found out through suspicious nature and found out about his affair and in protection of her younger sibling killed him," she said as if it was obvious. "Just go talk to her." The woman said and walked away.

LINE BREAK!

"Sherlock look I know it was a huge blow to your pride to find someone else that can do what you can but there is no need to sulk," John said only realizing how stupid that sounded after he said it.

Sherlock looked at him, "That….. That woman was completely illogical. She was completely guessing when she said who killed the man," Sherlock spat.

"Really she sounded just like-"

"She was nothing like me at all," Sherlock shouted.

John had to smile at that, complete denial.

"What are you smiling at," Sherlock spat and spun around on the couch.

"Oh nothing," John said with an amused chuckle.

"Hello dears," Mrs. Hudson said coming into the room. "I would like you to meet your neighbor. Come on dear," she said.

In walked a tall thin woman with strait brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Bronwyn?!"

**By the way Bronwyn is a real person and she is just like this(but not as emotionless). I got her permission to write this and put her in it, Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: terribly sorry for the lack in update there's been a lot going around in my life. Have patience. Oh and I'm making it so all three have to share the sitting room. I know it's a little strange but I think that will help the story progress. _

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sherlock said bounding out of his chair and charging at the woman. Bronwyn simply smirked and stood her ground.

"Now Sherlock, there is no reason to be so rude," Mrs. Hudson scolded, "John it's rude of you to gawk at a lady."

John closed his mouth with a snap and blushed. He had never really believed in fate or coincidences but they had just met the woman today. "Sherlock, calm down-," he began but the angry Sherlock could not be stopped, "No John, don't tell me to stop! There is no way this is a coincidence!" He turned and began pacing.

"Now don't hurt yourself," Bronwyn said slyly.

Sherlock's head spun around suddenly, "Irish you're Irish," he snapped.

She smiled mockingly, "It took you this long to figure that? You must not be as good as I had hoped."

Sherlock snorted and began pacing again, he stopped, "Hoped?" Bronwyn sighed through her nose and leaned back against their now shared sitting room wall. "Yes hoped," she strained her neck and rolled it as if it was painful for her to speak, "I need your help."

Sherlock snorted and walked straight up to her, "You need my help? Why would I help you? Go use your own _power of deduction,_" he said mockingly. Bronwyn rolled her eyes and her face remained passive, "Moriarty," she said simply.

These words were not what Sherlock had predicted she would say. He stepped back, thoughtful and silent and that in itself scared John. "What do you want with Moriarty?"

"That is none of your business," she responded calmly.

"If I'm going to help than it is my business," he hissed.

"Then I don't need your business," she spat back.

"Obviously you do or you would not have come to London and gotten a room right next door!"

"Oh yes I was told of your arrogance," she said slyly. "You think the whole world revolves around you," she sighed and a mirthless smile appeared on her lips, "I am here from Ireland to bring him to justice. It was luck for us that he did not raise Ireland to the ground. I was also….. employed by your brother."

"Get out!" Sherlock spat.

"I was also told not to say as such," Bronwyn finished as if uninterrupted. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "I was not hired by Mycroft to watch you like a child, I am here for one thing and one thing alone, Moriarty, and I will find him and bring him down, with or without your assistance," she said simply. Sherlock was to her in one stride, they were so close that their noses nearly touched. John could feel the tension so palpable he could cut it with a knife. The two detectives stared without emotion into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours when it was only seconds. Sherlock's grey eyes stared into Bronwyn's blue and they narrowed. He stepped back and nodded, "Welcome to 221b."

_Bronwyn finally allowed me to continue with this. She grumbled a lot about it for a while and after she read it she was like, "Why did you make me seem like a jerk," and when I laughed at her she threw he pencil at me, it hit me in the face and she laughed. Laughed I say! Anyway she giving me some pointers and I hope to improve. _


End file.
